conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumas
)}} )}} Nouvelle-Hollande )}} Plumas )}} )}} Plumas )}} 팔루마스 )}} พลูมัส )}} プルマース )}} }} |Name = Plumas |Flag = Flag of Plumas.png |Seal = Coat of arms of Plumas.png |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = Coat of arms of Plumas |Nickname = |Motto = Landbouw – Industrie – Vrijheid : Agriculture – Industry – Freedom)}} |provincial_song = "Plumas, My Home" "Providence Led Us Here" |image_map = Map of Plumas.svg |MapAlt = Location of Plumas in federal Sierra |official_languages = | | | * | * | * | * | * |Han* | * |Serran* }} |Demonym = Plumasonian(s), New Hollander(s) |capital = Ukiah |largest_city = New Rotterdam |AreaRank = 6th |TotalAreaKS = 22,307 |TotalArea = 59,215 km |PopRank = 6th |2010Pop = 5,800,666 (2010) |2010DensityKS = 66.64 |2010Density = 25.1 |DensityRank = TBD |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 9,239 |HighestElev = 2,816 |LowestPoint = |LowestElevKS = 0 |LowestElev = 0 |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |admission_order = 5th |viceroy = Pablo Gilroy |governor = Leslie Kovac |deputy = Albert Van Schoorel |Legislature = Plumas Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = Plumas Provincial Senate |Lowerhouse = Plumas Provincial Assembly |senators = Gustaff Meeuwis (DR) Danielle Kappel (DR) Lord Brian Hall (DR) |commoners = 4 commoners 3 Democratic-Republican 1 Royalist |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = PL |TradAbbreviation = KS-PL., Plu. }} | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = Mendocino highlands terrier | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Landbouw – Industrie – Vrijheid | Poem = Here Lies Blue Lilies | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRH Plumas | Slogan = Where Old Meets New | Soil = | Song = "Plumas, My Home" "Providence Led Us Here" | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Plumas marker.svg }}Plumas ( ; for "feathers"), also known as New Holland ( : Nieuw Holland, : Nouvelle-Hollande), is a province in the northwestern region of Sierra. Plumas is the 8th largest and 6th most populous of the 23 provinces of Sierra. The province's capital is Ukiah while the largest city is New Rotterdam. It is ranked 5th in the order of admission into the Kingdom, being admitted on November 28, 1858, the inaugural day of the Kingdom of Sierra. It is the only second-level administrative region in the Kingdom to have as one of its official languages, and one of three PSALTs to include as one. Plumas shares borders with Shasta to the north, Washumko and Reno to the east, San Francisco and Tahoe to the south, and the to the west. Although Plumas is officially part of the Pacific Northwest region, it is sometimes considered a part of the Styxie and was historically a constituent state in the Second California Republic during the Sierran Civil War. Geographically diverse and expansive, the province is divided into three main regions: Western Plumas, Central Plumas, and Eastern Plumas. Western Plumas is primarily hilly with minor topographic variations within the . Central Plumas lies within the northern end of the transnational and is flat at sea level, and suitable for farming. Eastern Plumas is dominated by the with steadily rising elevations eastward, reaching over 14,000 feet in some parts. Numerous indigenous tribes originally inhabited Plumas before the first Dutch settlers arrived in the mid-17th century to establish New Holland. Although Plumas was under de jure control of Spain, the Dutch administered a colonial autonomous government in present-day New Rotterdam, who eschewed Spanish detection by maintaining secrecy of its existence until the late 18th century. After the French overthrew the old Dutch Republic in favor of the , the new Dutch republic ceded New Holland. New Holland came under the administration of the French-Spanish Condominium before Spain gained full control after the . After Mexico gained independence from Spain, New Holland was automatically transferred to Mexican administration. The Dutch colonists were permitted to continue living on the land as Mexican citizens, but were forced to adopt Catholicism and speak Spanish, which angered the predominantly Protestant population. Angered by Mexican attempts to suppress the Dutch way of life, many New Hollanders participated in the Bear Flag Revolt, and the much larger Mexican-American War in 1846, and helped the Anglo-Americans in toppling the Mexican government. Plumas became a state in California after the war ended in 1848. On November 27, 1858, Plumas became a province of Sierra. Plumas features variable geography and landscapes, with two major mountain ranges straddling either side of the province in a northwest-southeast orientation (the and ), and the running in between the slopes of these two ranges. Coastal Plumas is studded with low to mid-rolling grassy hills, while Central Plumas' elevation dips to flat, fertile farmland at sea-level, before giving way to deciduous and coniferous forests that cover the steadily rising levels of the Sierra Nevada in Eastern Plumas. Agriculture, mining, fishing, forestry, chemicals, and tourism are major industries in Plumas. The province also has a rich history in shipbuilding and manufacturing, and these industries continue to play an important, albeit reduced role in the economy. It is the leading producer of , s, s, s, , , and s in the country, and one of the highest producers of these aforementioned crops in the world. Annually, Plumas receives over 9 million unique visitors, mostly from Sierrans in other PSAs, who visit New Rotterdam, , , the Town of Juno, and . Etymology The name Plumas derives from the Spanish name for , El Rio de las Plumas (The River of the Feathers). The river is a major waterway that runs through most of the province, and was given its name by , , and their company of men when they explored eastern Plumas in 1836 along . When they happened upon one of Sacramento River's tributaries, there was a bed of feathers covering one particular spot near the river. Usage of the name "Plumas" became immensely popular among both English and Spanish-speaking people in the area, and was the name chosen by the California National Legislature when it admitted Plumas as a state. When Plumas was incorporated into the Kingdom of Sierra, it was officially known as the Province of Plumas. Another commonly used name to refer to Plumas is New Holland to reflect the province's long history of the Dutch who were the first Europeans to inhabit the region, and who has maintained a rich, thriving community in the present-day. New Holland was the name for the Dutch colony established along the Pacific in present-day New Rotterdam, and itself a reference to , a region in the . The official Dutch translation for Plumas is New Holland (Nieuw Holland), although both Nieuw Holland and Plumas are used interchangeably with no clear preference among Sierran Dutch speakers. In addition, the official translation in , another working language within the Plumasonian government, is also New Holland (Nouvelle-Hollande). Geography With an area of 22,307 sq mi (59,215 km km ), Plumas is slightly larger than and the . It is the eighth largest province in Sierra, and the 10th largest PSA in the Kingdom. Plumas shares borders with five other provinces: Shasta (north), Washumko (east), Reno (east), Tahoe (south), and San Francisco (south). It and Shasta form the Sierran Pacific Northwest, although the province is often culturally and politically grouped alongside the Styxie, a region which includes its southern neighbors. Topography The province's topography is mainly divided into three regions: the , ( ), and . The coastal section of the province is mostly hilly, though few areas exceeding 8,000 ft in elevation. The , alongside the , , and help define the Northern Coastal Ranges that run parallel to the Pacific Ocean. Much of the coast lies within the Coastal Range Physiographic Province, and features various valleys in-between ranges including and , both renowned areas for wine-making. Immediately east of the Coastal Ranges lies the Sacramento Valley. The valley is the northernmost extension of the nationwide-long Central Valley. Situated in the center of the province, Sacramento Valley is an extremely fertile region of grassland and arable soil nestled between the surrounding mountain ranges. Unlike the western and eastern regions of Plumas, central Plumas is almost entirely flat, with few exceptions including the (referred to as the "world's smallest mountain range"). Water derives from both sides of the valley, and feeds into the and its . Eastern Plumas contains the western slopes of the Sierra Nevada Mountain ranges, as well as portions of the to the far east. The is moderately varied, although the region as a whole is topologically more consistent than the coastal region. The Sierras were created and formed by continuous and historical glacial movement. Climate Like much of Sierra's Californian region, Plumas' climate is generally ( : Csa), although in higher elevations, the climate is milder with a . Summers are characterized by high daytime temperatures and little to no precipitation, while winters are milder and wetter, with foggy mornings. Due to the cooling effect of the along the Pacific Ocean, coastal Plumas is significantly cooler than the central inland year-round, and has stabler, consistent temperature gradients. Overall, Plumas receives some of the highest levels of precipitation in federal Sierra, with some areas averaging rainfalls as high as 28 inches a year. Generally speaking, as temperature cool by increasing elevation, the amount of precipitation in the province increases. A noticeable exists east of the Coastal Ranges within Central Plumas, with the region experiencing wetter conditions as one moves eastward due to the Sierra Nevada. Snowfall does occur, but is generally restricted to high-elevations with altitudes of 7,000 feet and up, with the majority of the province's snowfall occurring in the Sierra Nevada in the east. Certain areas can receive up to 10 feet of snow per year. Snow in the Sierra Nevada is the primary source (aside from subterranean ) and provider for water in Plumas, and the entire country, contributing as much as 70% of the province's water needs. The area, known as the Sierra National Water Project, is crucial to agriculture and other industries, and is carefully supervised by the Plumas Central Water Authority. When occur, retentive measures are laid down in place to limit natural water loss and human consumption. Ecology Flora Plumas is home to hundreds of species of plants, some of which are unique only to the region. The province is divided into several distinct , and are dependent on location, altitude, and climate. The flora in Plumas are one of the most environmentally sensitive in the Kingdom, and are threatened by , , , and . Plumas' lower-lying forests within the transition zone include species such as the redwood ( ) and the giant sequoia ( ). Other native trees found in Plumas include the tanbark oak ( ), pepperwood ( ), sugar pine ( ), madrona ( ), and the Douglas fir ( ). The forest floors are home to ferns and flowering plants such as the swordfern ( ), barrenwort ( ), , , the , , , and . On higher elevations, the colder climate can sustain specieis including the Jeffrey pine ( ), the red fir ( ), the foxtail pine ( ), the lodgepole pine ( ), the sculpted puffball ( ), the western redbud ( ), and the dwarf . The alpine mountains are also covered with a variety of wildflowers ranging from the Sierra primrose ( ), yellow columbine ( ), the yarrow ( ), blue elderberry ( ), buttercups ( ), and the alpine shooting star ( ). Fauna There are many species of terrestrial and marine animals in Plumas, reflecting the biological diversity and richness of the province. Covering a large area of territory, Plumas covers several biotic zones including , subalpine, and alpine. In the province's transition and Canadian zones, there are , , , , , , , , , several species of snakes and , , , , , and . In higher altitudes, species including the coney, , and the exist. Aquatic life is as equally diverse as Plumas' terrestrial biosphere, and includes numerous species of and . Deep-sea lifeforms that live off the coast of Plumas include , , , and several types of . Along the shores, there are , , and various kinds of shorebirds. History Early history Numerous Native Sierran tribal groups inhabited the area in what is now known as Plumas. Among the groups which existed within the province's modern boundaries were the , , and . Other groups in the area included the , , and people. It is widely believed, based on archeological findings, that the earliest peoples first arrived and settled in Plumas between 8000 and 5000 BC. The first settlers demonstrated some command in tool-making and art, as evidenced by s found throughout the province. When the Europeans began exploring Sierra starting in the 16th century, various colonial powers laid claim over Plumas either directly or indirectly from broader claims over the Sierran territory. Among these powers were (as part of ), (as New Albion), the , and . Although Plumas ultimately fell under the de jure control of Spain, much of Plumas was never formally explored or occupied by the Spanish. Spanish Alta California's accessibility was difficult, and Spanish colonization efforts were primarily concentrated in southern Sierra (mostly in the hands of Jesuit, and later Franciscans and Cordoban priests), leaving northern Sierra, including Plumas, practically free from Spanish presence. As a result of this vacuum, Russia and the Netherlands were able to develop colonies in the region. New Holland In 1644, Dutch navigator and colonial administrator landed at the mouth of with the purpose of establishing a base to defend Dutch trade in the (VOC) and . Initially naming the base "Fort Rotterdam", Brouwer envisioned a colony which would rival that of Spain's. Both the Netherlands and Spain were at the time. Prior to landing in Fort Rotterdam, Brouwer was appointed Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies. Seeking to strengthen Dutch colonial holdings throughout the Pacific, he set sail from and led an expedition which originally included the exploration of the abandoned Spanish town of in , and the sacking of other Spanish settlements in the region. Brouwer and his men attempted to find gold and establish a colony there, and befriended Manquipillan, the local there. Difficulties quickly arose, and relations with the natives grew awry after Brouwer tried to build a fort there. Finding no gold, Brouwer sent a convoy back to Dutch Brazil. While they sent back an official report of Valdivia and request for reinforcements, Brouwer decided to extend his expedition to include all of the Pacific coastlines of the Americas, and return to his post in the Dutch East Indies. When Brouwer moved near the Mexican coastline, he steered his fleet away from common Spanish trade routes. He recorded several encounters with Spanish galleons but all were without incident, and he reportedly hoisted stolen Spaniard naval ensigns on all of the ships by day to avoid arousing suspicion. He made a brief excursion near present-day Salsipuedes on September 1, 1645, narrowly avoiding detection by the Jesuit priests stationed nearby in Ensenada. Here, Brouwer gathered and restocked their supplies, and departed after two days. Brouwer continued sailing northward for three more weeks, before he landed at Noyo Bay. Confident that the area was free from any Spanish presence, he ordered his men to commence building a fort. In his diary, he wrote, "The land is of rich and astounding quality. Its weather is mild, and its landscape is ideal for settlement," and declared the land in the name of the Dutch King. Brouwer and his men encountered several indigenous tribes including the , the , and the . Overall, the contact was friendly, and gifts were exchanged, starting a longstanding relationship between the Dutch settlers and the indigenous people. Brouwer's men are widely believed to be the first Europeans to come into contact with the northern Native Sierran tribes, and were likely responsible for the decline in native populations shortly thereafter due to . They were also responsible for introducing Old World poultry to the region including chickens and ducks, which they used for meat and eggs in the new settlement. After spending a few weeks in the area, Brouwer departed from Plumas on a trip to Japan. He left behind 20 of his men whom he entrusted to maintain the colony. The colony was named Brouwershaven in honor of Brouwer, and had seventeen complete buildings, including a church, a granary, and a tannery by 1647. For the first few years, the men struggled to set up the colony. Although they had access to an abundance of raw material, they frequently experienced food shortages. Unaccustomed to the environment, the men relied heavily on sustenance from the local tribes. The men intermarried with indigenous women, and started biracial families which allowed the colony to grow. The first Dutchmen who were not part of Brouwer's expedition to arrive in New Holland were the roughly 450 ethnic Dutch, , , , and slaves who were expelled from the defunct Dutch Brazil. This wave of colonists was crucial in the colony's enlargement and the permanent fixation of the Dutch in the Pacific coast. After their arrival, New Holland continued to receive new colonists until the early 18h century as the Spanish increased their activity in Alta California. By 1700, the population grew to the size of 3,300, and a second town, Roosje, was established. The New Hollanders organized themselves with a government overseen by the Director-General, who was appointed by the Dutch East India Company. Over time, the citizens' Council of Aldermen rose into prominence, superseding the powers of the Director-General. The colonial scene was vibrant and economically productive. It served as the sole North American hub for the Dutch in the Pacific, and enjoyed a rich shipbuilding industry. The New Hollanders frequently traded with the neighboring Russians to the south of the colony, as well as the Chinese, Japanese, and Han merchants from afar. Contact with the Spaniards was forbidden, and Dutch merchants were advised to steer clear of the Southeastern and Central Pacific Ocean to avoid detection from Spanish trade ships. The Spanish remained oblivious to the presence of New Holland until became New Spain's new visitador (inspector-general), and launched his ambitious plan to revitalize Spain's colonial reaches in the Pacific Northwest. Gálvez wanted to expand development northward of Mexico into the then-underpopulated Alta California, which was at the northern fringes of the vast but overextended New Spanish Empire. To galvanize people within Spain's ruling circles, Gálvez spread rumors that foreign powers would take the supposedly unspoiled land from Spain. Such lands would pose a threat to Spain's existing colonies and dominance in the Americas. After a Spanish ambassador in Russia revealed that planned to build a colonial empire reaching as far south as present-day , Central Valley, Gálvez was granted permission by King to pursue his plans. The discovery of foreign powers in northern Sierra deeply alarmed Spanish authorities, and prompted the Spanish crown to commission expeditionary voyages along the Pacific Northwest throughout the late 18th century. Spain confirmed the existence of New Holland in a 1769 expedition, but the Spanish chose not to militarily engage it. Within less than two decades however, as Spain began aggressively colonizing southern Alta California with its missions, Spain eventually assumed control over the Dutch holdings. In 1795, the took over the Netherlands, and became a of France. In the , one of the Dutch lands the Netherlands ceded was New Holland. The French, who were on good terms with the Spanish, placed New Holland under the French-Spanish Condominium, which operated in the Channel Islands, thus signaling the first time Spain had direct control over the "hidden" colony. New Holland's time within the Condominium was short-lived. In 1802, the was signed, and France absolved all territorial rights to the Condominium, thereby effectively giving the Spanish full control over New Holland and the Channels. Now under Spanish rule, the Spanish government allowed the New Hollanders to continue living freely as citizens under certain conditions. New Hollanders were not permitted to establish any settlements south of their existing territorial extent, and were required to render complete allegiance to the Spanish Crown. The Board of Alderman was also subject to the oversight of the Condominium Governor, and ultimately, the viceroy of New Spain. Although the Spanish allowed the New Hollanders to continue practicing their own legal system and courts, they were required to comply with Spanish land law. In practice, Spain gave major, formal land concessions to the New Hollanders in the region, allowing some families and individuals to own large stakes as far east as the Sierra Nevada. In 1821, Mexico gained from Spain, and assumed control over all of Alta California, as well as New Holland. As a republic, Mexico organized itself into constituent states but Alta California and New Holland was not considered one of such states. For New Holland, its obvious cultural, ethnic, and linguistic differences, as well as its long distance from the capital, prevented it from being considered a state. Instead, it was organized as a territory. Unlike the Spanish government, the Mexican government sought to ultimately expel the colonists, or assimilate them into Alta California. Mexico was fearful that New Holland would one day declare its own independence, signaling the vulnerability of the already weak and battered state to other powers including Spain and the United States. Starting in 1825, the Mexican Congress passed a series of laws to limit many aspects of Dutch life in New Holland, including the requirement for schools to teach students solely in Spanish. Californian period As more Anglo-Americans and British settlers arrived in Alta California, including New Holland, the Mexican government tightened its grip on the far-flung territory, much to the ire to the local Dutch and new settlers alike. Eventually, both the New Hollanders and Anglo-Americans joined forces in gaining independence from the Mexican state. Following reports that had gained its independence from Mexico, New Hollanders and Anglo-Americans formed an army to expel the Mexicans and Californios from the region. In June 1846, a group of settlers seized a military garrison in , today known as the Bear Flag Revolt, and declared all of California as an independent republic. The declaration coincided with the Mexican-American War, which started about a month earlier, between the United States and Mexico over the . The two events coalesced into one as the United States pledged support for the Californians, and extended the conflict to the Great Basin, Sonoran Desert, and the Southland. New Hollanders played an instrumental role in securing California's independence as many residents joined the war effort. After California gained its independence, nearly a third of delegates to the 1848 Californian Constitutional Convention hailed from New Holland. New Holland was officially organized as the State of Plumas, and was for a while, Plumas was the Republic's most populous state. In 1849, gold was discovered in the neighboring state of Sacramento in . As news spread, it triggered a as tens of thousands of people from across the world came to California. Plumas was one of such states that attracted gold prospectors. The arrival of international prospectors boosted the economy of Plumas, and the introduction of the newly found gold strengthened it even further. Provincehood On November 28, 1858, the California Republic was officially reorganized as the Kingdom of Sierra following its adoption of the Constitution of 1858. The Constitution was the result of a year-and-a-half long process over the future of the country as it struggled with debt, corruption, and inefficiency. The newly established Parliament convened and admitted Plumas on the same day as Sierra's creation. Plumas was the 5th province to be admitted to the Kingdom. The formulation of Sierran Plumas' constitution coincided with the Californian Constitution of 1857, and during this time, 140 delegates from across the state were sent to New Rotterdam to negotiate details on the future province's constitution. Like all other provinces, Plumas would recognize a Lord Proprietor as its head of state, while investing actual government powers to a civilian governor. During the constitutional drafting process, there was a dispute between the Dutch and the Anglo-Americans over where the capital would be located. While the Dutch naturally favored their traditional and largest settlement, New Rotterdam, the Anglo-Americans favored the town of Santa Rosa. A compromise was reached, and the town of Ukiah was chosen where both parties were roughly equal in size, and was sufficiently "balanced" enough between the coastal Dutch and the insular Anglo-Americans. Plumas was initially the Kingdom's most populous province, although by 1865, San Francisco had surpassed it. Nonetheless, constituents from Plumas remained one of the Kingdom's most influential forces, and served as one of the early bases for the Royalists. Plumas was one of the first provinces to receive major funding and improvement to its public utilities and services, and was one of the Kingdom's most agriculturally productive regions. As transcontinental railroads were being constructed, Plumas continued to experience new immigrants from the rest of Anglo-America, who mostly settled in Central and Eastern Plumas. In order to defend its linguistic and cultural heritage, the Plumas government officially declared Dutch as its working language. In the years preceding the Civil War, the Anglo-American settlers in Central Plumas became galvanized by the Royalists' coastal and business-oriented policies. Financially damaged by the ministries of Bachelor, Sr. and Trist, the Anglophone Plumasonians rallied behind republicanism, whilst the Dutch backed monarchism. These differences were the source of much hostility between the two groups, which included ethnic-related conflicts and disputes over land use and property rights, especially in gold mining areas. By the 1870s, Plumas had grown so volatile that both sides had established over 40 separate "clubs" composed of armed members. There have been numerous documented gunfights and fistfights between the Dutch and English speakers prior to the Civil War, leading some historians to dub the phenomenon as the "Little Civil War". Sierran Civil War Modern Plumas Since the Sierran Cultural Revolution and the Great Depression, Plumas Royalist Party has generally dominated local politics, although the Democratic-Republican has remained a strong, potent force in Central and Eastern Plumas. As with most of the Styxie, the traditional manufacturing sector has waned in Plumas as there was mass exodus of several manufacturing companies which left for overseas labor markets. The province's economy has shifted towards the services sector, and led to more citizens moving away from rural areas to the cities. During , Plumas produced the bulwark of the nation's military ships and aircraft, and was a top producer in steel. Following the war, the provincial economy transformed as government contracts and private investment fueled the rise high-technology companies in the region. During the 1960s, Plumas received federal funding to create the along Feather River. The dam created , Sierra's second-largest reservoir, and became the primary facility of the Sierra National Water Project. Since then, much of the Kingdom has heavily relied on the water systems that originate from within Plumas and other provinces in northwestern Sierra. Agriculture has continued to flourish in Plumas despite the increasing dependence on the services-oriented economy. On August 12, 2016, Prime Minister Steven Hong was assassinated in the town of Juno by a radical republican, which triggered the 2016 Styxie unrest in the region. With a population of about 6 million according to the 2010 census, Plumas is the second most populous province in the Styxie (after San Joaquin) and the sixth most populous province in the Kingdom. It is also the fastest growing province in the Kingdom outside the Southland. Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of Plumas was 5,892,111 on October 16, 2016. The 2010 census officially recorded a population of 5,800,666, indicating a population increase by 91,445 or roughly 1.58%. This includes a of 58,421 since the year 2010 (that is 102,749 births minus 44,328 deaths) and an increase due to net migration of 21,473 into the province. Immigration from outside the Kingdom of Sierra resulted in a net increase of 32,229, and migration within the country resulted in a net decrease of 16,528. According to the 2010 census, of the people residing in Plumas, 72.5% were born in Plumas, 19.2% were born in another Sierran PSA or territory, 2.2% were born abroad to Sierran parent(s), and 5.75% were foreign-born. There are 79 cities or municipality-level settlements in Plumas. The largest and most populous city in Plumas is the province's capital, New Rotterdam. The smallest city in Plumas is . Nearly two-thirds of Plumas' residents live in either the New Rotterdam metropolitan area, or the Plumasonian section of the Greater Sacramento metropolitan region. Racial and ancestral makeup According to the Sierra Royal Bureau of Census, the 2010 racial makeup of the Province of Plumas was as follows according to self-identification. *White Sierran – 74.4% *Asian Sierran/Pacific Islander – 12.9% *Black or African Sierran – 2.5% *Multiracial Sierran - 7.2% *Native Sierran/American Indian – 1.4% *Some other race – 1.6% The majority (about 55%) of non-Hispanic Whites in Sierra are of descent, and the Dutch community in Plumas is one of the largest outside the Netherlands. Nearly two-thirds of Dutch Plumasonians are the descendants of the Dutch settlers who settled in the province when it was then known as "New Holland" between the 17th and 19th century. The Dutch are mostly concentrated around the historical colonial region along the western coast which includes the Greater New Rotterdam Area. The next largest non-Hispanic White ancestry is , followed by English. The latter two are primarily descendants of Anglo-American settlers who moved to Plumas during the 19th century either before the Mexican-American War or after the California Gold Rush. These groups have mostly settled in Central Plumas and small communities distributed throughout Eastern Plumas along the Sierra Nevada. Other non-Hispanic White ancestries represented in Plumas include the , , , , , and . Rural portions of Plumas are also home to several communities of , a group of German-Dutch from and , who settled in Plumas during the 20th century. The largest Hispanic group (of any race) in Plumas are Mexicans, some of whom self-identify as , or multigenerational Mexican-Sierrans who have lived in Sierra. In recent years, Plumas' Hispanic population has grown rapidly with the main sources stemming from Los Pacíficos, a Sierran territorial region which includes the and Lower Sonora, as well as , , and . Most established Hispanic families live in Western Plumas, while newer immigrants have favored in the central region as the area offers affordable housing and plentiful job opportunities in the agricultural sector. The Asian population has been the fastest growing group in Plumas. About two-thirds of Asians living in Plumas are descendants of immigrants who arrived during the 19th century immigration waves. Most of these immigrants were peasants from or who came in search of economic opportunity and success. Subsequent large immigration waves periodically occurred during the start of the Sierran Cultural Revolution and the during the 20th century. Between 1960 and 1980, immigrants from other countries including the Vietnams (North and South), Korea, and arrived. Today, most Asian immigrants come from South Asian backgrounds, although East Asian emigration, particularly from China and Korea, remains strong. Most Asian Sierrans are concentrated within the suburbs of the Greater New Rotterdam Area. New Rotterdam and Santa Rosa both feature large Chinatown neighborhoods, and other Asian enclaves including Little Tokyo, Little India, and Little Saigon. Of the Sierran black population, the overwhelming majority are African Sierran, or more specifically, African Americans, being descendants of during the American colonial era. There is a minority of blacks who are the descendants of African slaves who were brought directly to Plumas during the New Holland period. Today, there has been steady growth of blacks from the , , and . Most blacks have settled around the Greater New Rotterdam Area although a significant number has moved to Sacramento Valley. Native Sierrans account for a small minority of the population. Making up only 1.4% of the population as of the 2010 census, most have mixed ancestry with white and/or Hispanic backgrounds. There are 25 federally registered tribes in Plumas, and 34 reservations distributed throughout the province. Nearly a half of Plumas' residents who identify as Native Sierran or American Indian do not live in any federally recognized reservation or tribal areas. As with much of Sierra, multiracial Sierrans are a visible minority in Plumas. 7.2% of residents in Plumas identified themselves as multiracial, or numbering over 417,600 people. The majority of multiracial Sierrans are residents of European and Asian heritage, with over 377,000 in their ranks, or about 6.5% of the total population. The next largest group are those who claim European and African heritage with about 17,400 individuals, or 0.3% of the population. The remaining 0.5% of multiracial Sierrans include those of European and Native Sierran heritage, Asian and African heritage, and African and Native Sierran heritage. Religions Plumas has a long history of religious tolerance and diversity. During the Dutch colonial period, the was the official state church of New Holland, though other Christian denominations, as well as Jewish communities, were able to worship freely and openly. When New Holland became part of the French-Spanish Condominium, the first Catholic church was established in New Rotterdam, and the status of the Dutch Reformed Church as the state religion was absolved. Nonetheless, the Spanish respected the colonists' faiths. Citizens in New Holland were not required to convert to Catholicism as those in other colonies throughout New Spain had to. This changed however, when Mexico assumed control over New Holland after it gained independence from Spain. Although Mexico secularized the Spanish mission system, the government required citizens including those in the territories, to convert to Catholicism, and to learn and speak Spanish. This stark contrast to the Spanish non-interference with religious affairs were one of the key factors in motivating the New Hollanders to join the Anglo-Americans during the Bear Flag Revolt, and thereby securing California's subsequent independence from Mexico in the Mexican-American War. In the constitutions of both incarnations of Plumas as a Californian state, and then a Sierran province, they guaranteed the . According to the Ministry of Culture, about 55% of Plumas' population were part of some . The largest religious body in terms of adherents was the with over 638,000 adherents, followed by the Reformed Dutch Church in Sierra (affiliated with the ) with 592,112 adherents, and the Western Baptist Convention with 440,393 adherents. Other significant Christian denominations and churches in Plumas include the Apostolic and Anglican Episcopal Church in Sierra, , the Presbyterian Church in Sierra, the Sierran Congregationalist Church, the , and . Plumas is also known for its communities, most of whom are German-speaking . The Mennonites are mainly concentrated in rural parts of Groningen County and Sutter County, with some communities adhering to traditional, simpler lifestyles (distinguished with their attire and limited or non-existent use of modern technology), while others are more distinctly modern. New Rotterdam and its vicinity are home to a burgeoning population of , , , , , and others. Buddhists represent the largest non-Christian religious group in the province, accounting for 2% of the population. Unlike other provinces in Northeastern Sierra and the Styxie, the percentage of Plumas' population identifying themselves as "non-religious" is drastically lower than the rest of the region, and slightly lower than the national average (9% compared to 12%). Languages The official languages in Plumas in addition to the nine federally mandated languages (which includes ) are and . It is the only PSALT in the Kingdom where Dutch is an official languages, and one of three where French is one as well. Nonetheless, with the exception of recent immigrant communities, knowledge of English is practically universal, with about 95% reporting being able to speak the language. English is the throughout the province, and retains the "special status" as the primary used by the provincial government, despite its legal, equal status with the province's 10 other official languages. According to the 2010 census, 2,604,499 people (44.9% of the population) spoke Dutch most often at home, and 684,478 (11.8% ) spoke French most often at home. Basic knowledge of either languages is quite extensive even among non-native speakers. This is especially true along the western region of the province, where the two languages are often taught alongside English in both public and private education. Culture Plumas' culture is considered unique among Sierra. Although rural Plumas is strongly influenced by the Styxie, the culture along coastal Plumas is distinctly Dutch with Hispanic and East Asian elements. The province is renowned for its , , , , and . Western Plumas has been culturally described as Pacific Northwest, sharing similarities with Shasta and San Francisco, as well as the neighboring country of Rainier, whilst Eastern Plumas is closer to the Styxie. Unusual to either region however, Plumas is noted for its comparatively higher religiosity, where church attendance remains high. In addition, the importance of local government is much more pronounced in Plumas as seen with its traditional town hall meetings and water boards. While Dutch culture is the strongest along the coast, its influence is felt in all parts of the province. The Dutch was the first non-indigenous group to settle in Plumas, having arrived in the mid-17th century. As of the 2010 census, the Dutch remain the largest ethnic group constituting about one-fourth of the entire population. Nevertheless, Anglo-Americans, including those of , , and ancestry, have shaped the province's culture as well. During the 19th century, Plumas received a substantial number of Anglo-American immigrants who sought economic prosperity in the "western frontier". Many settled in the fertile Sacramento Valley, away from the Dutch, and more came during the California Gold Rush. Hispanics and East Asians have also contributed to Plumas' evidence, the latter's effects having been accelerated through the Sierran Cultural Revolution. Like the rest of Sierra, many settlements feature Spanish names, and there are elements of in the otherwise ubiquitously Dutch legal system practiced in Plumas. In Dutch cuisine, Latin American and East Asian cooking techniques have been incorporated such as . The New Rotterdam Historic District is the largest historic preservation district in the Kingdom, and features extensive architecture. The district hosts the annual Grand Wheel Cheese Festival, one of the largest food-related events in the Western Hemisphere, and is home to many contemporary art galleries and shows. The Sands-to-Peak Bicycling Marathon is held every June. The marathon is a roughly 100-mile-long one-way cycle race from Glass Beach in New Rotterdam to the peak of . In the small town of Juno, the multi-genre Clear Moon Music Festival, is held on the first weekend of August every year, attracting thousands of patrons and local artists. Economy Since its early history, Plumas has a diversified, robust economy, with agriculture, manufacturing, telecommunications, tourism, technology, insurance, and entertainment contributing significantly to the economy. It has always been highly dependent on global trade, with its mercantile spirit tracing back to its colonial beginnings in the 17th century. The province's agricultural sector boasts farming-related sales exceeding $18 billion alone as of 2014. The province is the number one producer in the Kingdom in several crops including , , , , , and . It also a major producer in numerous other crops including (which is mainly used for ), , and , as well dairy-related products including , , and . Much of Plumas is rural, and consequently, the proportional contribution to the economy from the service and light industry sector is higher than the agricultural and heavy industry sectors in the province. Major heavy industry products include , , military aircraft and naval vessels, , , and . Plumas once had a strong which has drastically declined since the 1980s due to outsourcing. In contemporary years, various technology firms and finance companies have established businesses and operations within the province. New Rotterdam has become one of the fastest growing economies in the Kingdom, and is home to six Fortune 500 companies. In 2014, Plumas' of $296 billion ranks the province 8th in the nation. If it were its own independent country, Plumas would rank as the 42nd largest economy in the world. Its GSP-per-capita in 2014 was $50,393 (adjusted for inflation), placing it on the upper quartile in a ranking of all PSAs in the country. As of January 2017, the unemployment rate was slightly lower than the national average at 4%, down from 9% during the 2008 recession. Gambling Legal forms of in Plumas are , the Plumas General Lottery, and (for certain sports and events). Because of tribal sovereignty and the 1994 Federal American Indian Gaming Act, Indian reservations are exempt from Plumas' prohibition of certain non-card casino games, and are thus free to establish their own gambling halls and casinos. Throughout Plumas, there are 17 Indian casinos and 19 bingo halls and cardrooms. The gaming industry is a major source of revenue for these tribes, and a significant amount of these earnings are returned to the province through taxes. The Plumas General Lottery, which was established by the province in 1997, has also benefited the government. Taxation In Plumas, there are eight brackets ranging from 2% to 10% of personal income, as well as four brackets ranging from 2% to 6.5% and a flat of 10.75%. The province imposes a 7.35% on all tangible retail sales and goods (except to $300.00, clothing to $200.00, periodicals, , certain , and hygiene products to $150.00). is levied on a sliding scale from 0.1% to 4% according to the market value of a given date, as determined by a state assessor. There are six brackets, ranging from 8% to 35%. The province also levies a (except on gifts that: do not exceed $20,000 per recipient by any one donor; are given to a (KS citizen) spouse, parent, or child; are given to charities or tax-exempt religious organizations; are given to pay for tuition; or are given to pay for medical expenses) with five brackets ranging from 4% to 29%. As the federal government does not levy any estate or gift tax, a portion of the province's revenue from these taxes are collected by the federal government. Infrastructure The Plumas Department of Transportation is responsible for overseeing and maintaining the public roads, highways, freeways, bridges, tunnels, and other transportation services throughout the province. It is also responsible for all construction projects related to transportation, and apportioning the necessary funds to support such projects. Freeways Major highways Rail Airports Plumas is served by one major airport, the Hendrik Brouwer International Airport (KHBR), in New Rotterdam, which is the busiest airport in the Sierran Pacific Northwest after the . The (KCIC) in is the primary hub for Central and Eastern Plumas, while the (KSTS) in provides service for southwestern Plumas and northern San Francisco (Marin County). In addition to these airports, there are fifteen additional reliever and general aviation airports in the province. Water Government and politics Overview (DR)]] As defined by the Constitution of Plumas, the government of Plumas has three branches of government: the executive, the legislative, and the judicial. The executive branch consists of several popularly elected offices and appointed officials, with the Governor as the chief executive and head of the government. The Queen is represented in Plumas by Her Majesty's Lord Superintendent, a viceregal noble, who serves as the nominal head of state. Legislative functions are handled by two bodies: the Plumas Provincial Assembly and the Plumas Central Water Authority. The former is responsible for creating and passing general legislation, while the latter is responsible for establishing regulations and oversight over the province's waterways and bodies of water, as well as providing meteorology evaluations, and flood prevention services. The judiciary is composed of the Supreme Court of Plumas and its inferior courts. Although the Constitution of Plumas names the Lord Superintendent of Plumas as the nominal and titular head of the Plumasonian government, the viceroyal prerogatives given to them is exercised through the governor, a civilian. The Governor of Plumas serves as the chief executive of the province and has the authority to exercise the powers given to them by the Constitution of Plumas. The governor and the lieutenant-governor are both elected on the same ticket, and serve four-year terms. Like other provinces in the Styxie, the governor may not serve more than two consecutive terms, and may not serve more than four terms in their lifetimes. The governor oversees the executive branch, which includes the offices of the Secretary of Education, Provincial Treasurer, Provincial Auditor, Provincial Comptroller, and the Provincial Attorney-General. In addition, the governor works with the Plumas Provincial Legislature and the Supreme Court of Plumas to govern the province. All bills must receive viceregal assent from the Lord Superintendent, who generally allows the governor to assent in their name. The governor is able to nominate leaders for executive bodies and courts (with confirmation by the Provincial Senate), and remove any leaders from nearly all provincial departments, commissions, and boards at-will. From time to time, the Governor can call for a special session in the Legislature, and set the legislative agenda, especially if their party is in majority rule. The governor can also issue pardons, reprieves, and commutations. In addition, the governor functions as the commander-in-chief of the provincial National Guard, and Royal Reserve. During times of crisis or emergencies, the governor can assume nearly full command over the province's defenses, logistics, and resources. Administrative divisions Civil law Elections Law enforcement Judiciary Federal representation Education Sports Symbols See also *Dutch colonization in the Americas *New Rotterdam Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Plumas Category:Styxie